1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a charger and, more particularly, to a portable charger in which a discharge circuit for the cell to be charged is closed when the cell is in its mounted position, and in which the charging circuit for the cell to be charged will be closed only while a change-over switch is being manually operated, whereby to prevent overcharging of the cell and to prevent occurrence of the inverse charging phenomenon encountered when the cells are used in a series connection.